


Stuck with you

by TheodoreR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Theo, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: It all started an hour earlier, when Jenna asked them who was going to take out the garbage.Liam was busy not taking out the garbage, so he turned to Theo and said‘you do it’.Theo was busy living there for free and without any actual merit like always, so he should have said‘yes, I’ll do it’,but he was also busy being an ungrateful lying asshole, so instead he said‘I always do it’, which is so not true by the way, Liam is sure Theo doesn’t even know how to take out the garbage, since he has never done it, not once in his life, except thatonetime. So Liam told him that, he told him‘oh, you do it once and suddenly you’ve done it everytime, huh?’and Theo had the audacity to say yes and he kept lying and then there was an apple flying across the room and hitting Theo on the chin and Theo’s shocked face and it all kept going until his mother, who was there the whole time, said‘fine, if  none of you is going to take out the garbage, I’ll do it’and proceeded to throw them out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](https://givethispromptatry.tumblr.com/post/173384583279/whos-taking-out-the-garbage-you-do-it-i)  prompt.

 

 

 

“This is all your fault” Liam mutters vicious, glaring at Theo. “Couldn’t you just _do_ it? No, you had to go and make a scene!”

“Excuse me? You threw me an _apple_.” Theo glares back, sitting on the ground, the outside wall of Liam’s house against his back and the cold grass brushing the soles of his shoes.

“Yes, an apple, not a grenade” Liam points out, wishing with every part of his body that he actually had a grenade right now, so he could make Theo explode like he deserves. “Don’t say it like it’s the worst thing I could have done. You know what _that_ is? Throw a fucking spoon. But oh wait, that wasn’t me now, was it. That was _you_.”

That was in fact Theo. Liam still feels the painful impact of the small metal object against his forehead. If he was human he would have a spoon scar right now, he’s hundred percent sure of it. He’s a little upset he doesn’t, because it would make him look cool and mysterious.

“Yes, after you threw me an apple in the middle of a civil discussion!” Theo looks so excessively offended about the apple thing. Liam would throw him an entire apple tree right now if he had one. But no, all his mom grows in their garden are those stupid useless petunias. Liam can’t just go and throw flowers at Theo. That would be weird.

“You were lying!”

“Lying is a fundamental part of civil discussions, I don’t make the rules. Throwing apples on the other hand-”

“Mom!” Liam immediately stops listening to Theo’s nonsense, hitting his palm on the closed door of his house. “Mom, did you hear it? Let me in, please, he just admitted he was lying! He admitted it! Come on, let me in, just me!”

“I didn’t, Jenna! I’m physically unable to lie!” Theo actually stands up to lie better and Liam tries to shove him away from the door by shouldering him violently. Theo almost loses balance but his little evil tongue doesn’t stop. “You know I’m the reliable one, I’d never-”

When the door suddenly opens cutting them off Liam actually hopes for a second that his mom has came to her senses and he can go back to his nice comfortable room full of video games, but it’s not her, it’s David.

“Boys, can you please step away from the door? We can still hear you.” He asks politely, before shutting the door closed right in their face.

“This is all your fault.” Liam repeats bitter, just before getting hit in the face by a petunia.

 

*** 

 

It all started an hour earlier, when Jenna asked them who was going to take out the garbage.

Liam was busy not taking out the garbage, so he turned to Theo and said ‘you do it’.

Theo was busy living there for free and without any actual merit like always, so he should have said ‘yes, I’ll do it’, but he was also busy being an ungrateful lying asshole, so instead he said ‘I always do it’, which is so not true by the way, Liam is sure Theo doesn’t even know _how_ to take out the garbage, since he has never done it, not once in his life, except that _one_ time. So Liam told him that, he told him ‘oh, you do it once and suddenly you’ve done it everytime, huh?’ and Theo had the audacity to say yes and he kept lying and then there was an apple flying across the room and hitting Theo on the chin and Theo’s shocked face and it all kept going until his mother, who was there the all time, said ‘fine, if  none of you is going to take out the garbage, I’ll do it’ and proceeded to throw them out.

Liam is happy that she basically called Theo garbage, because it’s ridiculous how much his parents love and favour him, as if he was this precious angel fallen from the sky when he literally climbed up from the depths of hell. Liam’s joy is ruined by the fact that in his mother’s eyes he’s garbage as well apparently, but you can’t have everything in life now, can you.

Liam can’t even have a bed right now.

“Great” He mutters glancing around, secretly hoping to find out he never noticed the giant comfortable bed in his garden before now. Sadly he still doesn’t notice it, since it doesn’t exist. “I bet you’re happy about this.”

Theo raises his brows, sceptical. “Why should I be happy of being closed out in the cold with you of all people?”

“Because it’s part of your master plan to ruin my life.”

“I told you I’m sorry about the muffins.” Theo rolls his eyes, almost annoyed, which is unacceptable because he’s not the one who woke up to the promising smell of blueberry muffins only to find just an empty plate. Liam doesn’t need this kind of disgraces in his mornings, getting out of bed is already tragic enough.

“Many times, and every time I can hear your heart missing a beat.” Liam grunts.   

“Clearly, because how can you be actually sorry about eating a big amount of delicious muffins? But I didn’t do it to ruin your life, I did it because I wanted all the muffins.” Theo shrugs, candid.“I’d do it again.”

“And I’d throw you the apple again” Liam retorts, cruel. “And a pear too.”

Theo’s jaw hardens, because, as Liam just learned, he’s very sensitive about being hit by fruits.   
“I’d throw you a fucking watermelon” Liam insists, merciless, and that’s the last straw because Theo tries to make a dramatic exit.

It doesn’t work, because there isn’t a door to slam, and Liam immediately follows him, not having anything else to do.

“Where are you going?” He asks as Theo keeps walking.

“I’m tired of your bullshit, I’m going to sleep” Theo replies just as he reaches his car. “In my warm, comfortable truck. Where I still have a blanket and a pillow.”

Liam can’t believe he didn’t think about it: Theo was homeless just weeks before, of course he has a blanket ready! Finally a bit of luck in his life.

“Awesome!” Liam exults just as Theo closes the door in his face. “Hey, what the hell? Let me in!”

Theo calmly settles down on the backseat, adjusting a thin pillow against the window, then he glances at Liam. “So you can throw me a watermelon? I don’t think so.”  
“I don’t even have a watermelon!”

“Yeah, that’s what I’d say if I had a watermelon hidden in my clothes” Theo says before laying down and closing his eyes. Liam feels his body shaking from indignation: he gave Theo a roof over his head and this is his way of thanking him, leaving him to sleep outside? Unbelievable. To be fair, he could probably just walk to Mason, crash over and send Theo pictures of his actual bed and bathroom and everything else he doesn’t have in his stupid truck, but that would mean walk away from Theo letting him have the last word and Liam can’t have that: he needs to show him that he can enter and sleep in his truck too if he wants to. He just needs to find a smart way to do it.

 

Liam punches the window.

 

 

**

 

 _“_ Oh my god _,_ you _absolute_ idiot! _”_

There’s glass in his hand and blood everywhere and okay, it probably wasn’t Liam’s best idea, but at least Theo doesn’t look so relaxed and smug anymore, but all shocked and angry, so it wasn’t the worst idea either. 

“Did you just actually, oh my god, did you leave your brain inside?” Theo insists, carefully getting out of the car and glaring at what’s left of his window, which is not much, since most of it is now stuck on the back of Liam’s hand. That’s how it feels at least, Liam is not actually looking at it. He wouldn’t faint or anything, he’s not scared to look at it, he just prefers not to.  

“I _told you_ I was going to break the glass” Liam replies bitter and his voice shakes a little. Someone needs to cut off his hand right now, it doesn’t feel okay. _It’s_ not okay, Theo’s car shouldn’t be in his hand, that’s not where cars are supposed to be.     
“You fucking didn’t!”

Liam frowns, because he knew he forgot something: the warning part. 

“Yeah, well.” He shrugs, trying to come up with a witty comeback, but all the blood in his body is running towards his hand and there’s nothing left in his brain. “You should have- _ugh_.”

Liam is so good at bearing pain, he’s literally been shot once and he didn’t even die, which proves just how awesome he is, but all he wants now is to detach himself from his own hand because he can feel his skin, muscles and nerves trying to regenerate and heal against the cold glass of the splinters and Liam could very well die this time. Or worse, cry.

Theo’s glare has meanwhile moved from his damaged car door to Liam’s face and then to his hand.

“You giant idiot,” He sighs, suddenly worn-out. “Give me your hand, come on. I’ll take the glass out so I have something to cut your throat with.”

Liam shouldn’t give up all the weapons he’s guarding in the safety of his hand so easily, especially not to Theo, not when he’s not even going to be subtle about how he intends to use them against Liam once he stole them from him, but his arm has already moved towards the other boy with a willing of its own and Theo’s fingers are now pressed around his wrist, pulling him near the cone of light emitted by the streetlamp.

“This goes straight on the top of the stupidest things you’ve ever done” Theo mumbles as he reaches with his free hand for a big sliver of glass peeping out of Liam’s wound. it doesn’t look so bad actually. There’s not an entire car inside it. It’s not bad at all, everything is fine. Liam still shouldn’t have looked and as soon as Theo starts pulling it out he looks away, wincing in pain. Not that bad, not at all. He wants to die, but it doesn’t hurt that much. There are a few things in the world that must be more painful, Liam is sure of that. He can’t name them right now, not one, but they sure exist. This isn’t as bad as it looks. It’s not even as bad as it feels.

Liam wishes he wasn’t a werewolf so he would have already bled to death and he wouldn’t be in so much pain right now.

And then he’s not anymore.

It doesn’t disappear right away and Liam can still feel the pain, but nowhere near as sharp, more like a distant bad memory. Liam unconsciously lets out a small sigh of relief.    

“You’re _so_ paying me back for my truck” Theo mutters, his palm and fingers warm against Liam’s wrist and the pain slowly coiling around his forearm like several black snakes. They keep crawling on Theo’s skin until the last bit of glass hits the asphalt and Liam is so focused on them that he doesn’t realize his hand has already healed until Theo shakes him slightly. 

“You’re fine, stop being dramatic.”

Liam moves his eyes from Theo’s arm to his own and finds out that the skin on the back of his hand is in fact already back to look like a slightly reddened hand and not a bloody pincushion.

“I’m not being dramatic, I wasn’t doing anything.” Liam shrugs, slowly stretching his fingers. Theo, the weirdo, is still holding his wrist.

“Yes, you were pretending you were in shock or some shit.” Theo replies and Liam snorts, not dignifying him with an answer. He keeps stretching his fingers in silence until Theo realizes he’s still holding his wrist and immediately lets him go. Why he smells embarrassed now is beyond Liam. Maybe he finally realized how selfish he was for not taking out the damn garbage.

“So, are you going to apologize or...?” He asks after awhile.

Theo looks at him puzzled. “Apologize?”

“Yes, since it’s-”

“If you say it’s all my fault one more time, I swear I’m-”

“You eat all those granola bars, like all day long” Liam accuses. “And then you toss the packages in the bin.”

Theo snorts, sarcastic. “How inconsiderate of me.”

“We wouldn’t even have a garbage to take out if it wasn’t for your granola’s wrappings.”

“Oh, now I’m the only one producing garbage in this house, is that so?” Theo has the audacity to actually look insulted. Liam is not even surprised at this point.

“I eat fruits with their peel on. But you, oh no, you’re too superior to do that. You need to peel them and throw all those perfectly edible peels, guess where, in the bin again!”

“Well, excuse me if I don’t enjoy the taste of pesticides.”

“The skin is the best part about chicken and everyone knows that, but you toss that too! You toss everything because you secretly enjoy producing garbage, that’s your talent, isn’t it.”  

“What are you on about-” Theo is ready to start lying again like the garbage and liars producer he is, but Liam is having none of it. It’s time to expose the fucker. 

“You think I didn’t saw you trashing that bottle of perfectly good milk the other day?”

“It had expired for three days!” Theo protests because of course he’s one of those people that let little black numbers on boxes order them around. Liam can’t believe his hypocrisy. First he goes around breaking the law and murdering people and then he can’t drink milk if the box says he can’t. Ridiculous. 

Liam sighs exasperated. Why does he need to explain him everything that’s not written in books?  “Expiration dates are a mere suggestion, Theo, you’re not supposed to actually follow them.”

Theo smirks and he doesn’t look grateful for Liam sharing his knowledge about basic life with him. “That’s why you had your first kiss interrupted by explosive diarrhea, you know.”

Liam would _love_ to have a watermelon to throw at him right now.

“How do you even know that, this is so disturbing. You want me to punch you, do you. So you can go inside and complain to my mum” Liam growls. He can totally see his mother’s destroyed expression if Theo showed up with a bloodied nose. He would do the sad eyes and she would immediately call an ambulance. “Too bad I won’t punch you. I’ll do worse: I’ll buy you a personal trash bin.”

Liam waits for the revelation to hit him. Theo blinks.

“Am I supposed to feel threatened by this?”

“With your name on it” Liam continues with an evil satisfied smile. “So everyone will see your bin filling thousands of times a day and you’ll spend the rest of your life empting it, while our won’t ever fill again, because all the garbage we have it’s actually _your_ garbage.”

This is the best plan Liam has had since the zoo. And he managed to mention history and impress Theo that time, so that’s saying a lot.

“Keep dreaming, little wolf, your mother would never let you discriminate me with a personal trash bin.” Theo shrugs, completely unaffected by Liam’s evil master plan that, okay, maybe is not _that_ good, but it certainly won’t end with Liam being dragged underground by his dead sibling, like some _other_ master plans sometimes do. “Besides, if I had a personal bin, I wouldn’t take out the garbage, I would just empty it in _your_ bin. You know I would.”

“Then I would take my bin and empty it right on your bed, you dickhead.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, then I’d-” Theo is in the middle of some of those empty treats of his when a bored voice makes Liam’s heart jump out of his chest. He didn’t hear the car not the officer’s footsteps approaching. 

“We received a noise complaint, could you get in the car and move please?”

Liam instinctively glances around to see if Mrs Jenkins has decided to throw a party at her house but all the lights are off except the one at the window where she is spying on them from, as she always does because she thinks she needs to know everything about everyone and Liam in particular –he’ll never forget how she bumped into them at the groceries store and called Theo _his boyfriend._ Fucking crazing lady. Point being, she’s not throwing a party and neither are Liam’s other neighbours, so what is the noise complaint for?

“I think your mother just called the police on us.” Theo says and Liam’s eyes widens in shook. Nobody ever called the police on him, not even when he was running naked in the streets during his first full moon, and now he’s going to jail for standing in his garden and speaking the truth?

“I live here!” He shouts heatedly.

“We both live here.” Theo echoes him immediately, because he always needs to copy him, he can’t never do something original, can he.

The officer, a young man incredibly bored looking –and boring as well, doesn’t give a sign of having heard them. “We received a noise complaint, could you get in the car and move please?” He repeats with the same robotic voice, like he’s reading or something. Liam is pretty sure he’s a robot and that’s what they’re dealing with now in the funny county of Beacon Hills. They should rip his arm off or something like that to prove it and then take it to Deaton so he can do his researches on it and come up with a solution. That’s what he tries to silently communicate to Theo with his furtive wink, but Theo doesn’t seem to catch up on that because he just nods annoyed to the officer.  

“Yeah okay, we’re leaving. Great talk.” He shoves Liam towards the truck and then walks to the driver side, all of it under the impassive eyes of the officer. Maybe he’s just dead. 

“It’s his fault, not mine” Liam points out anyway as he gets in the car, because he’s not going to risk being on the bad side of a robot. Those things are terrifying. “He doesn’t eat chicken’s skin!” Theo starts the truck and Liam raises his voice, stucking his head out of the window. “I’m a good citizen, I don’t peel fruits!”

 

 

***

 

“Now I don’t have a blanket anymore, thanks to you.”

Liam glances back at Theo, who’s lying on the backseat glaring at the giant hole where once there was his window and now there is just a blanket, barely attached to the ceiling of the car in a poor attempt of shielding the inside of the truck from the cold air of the night.

Liam shrugs, busy making a bow with the laces of his hoodie. “I don’t have it either, it’s not all about you.”

“Yes, but you didn’t have it in the first place, since I wasn’t going to share my blanket.”

“Then I’m happy you don’t have it anymore.”

Theo snorts. “Asshole.”

“I hope you freeze to death.” Liam sighs sincerely.

“Me too, so I won’t have to hear you anymore.” Theo replies, stirring on the backseat and settling his big fluffy pillow against the car door. Unlike the blanket, Liam recognizes it: it’s one of theirs. He wonders why the hell Theo decided to steal a pillow from his house to keep it in his truck after already moving in with them. What a weirdo. “We should probably stay very close to each other, sharing body heat and everything” Theo adds quickly, sinking his head in the pillow and staring at Liam. “It’s biology.”

“Yeah, you’re good in biology” Liam agrees, because it’s true. It’s the only thing Theo is good at, biology and annoying people.

“I am.” Theo confirms, still staring.

“Then we’ll do as you say.” Liam nods, climbing over the backseat. “Since it’s biology.”

He then proceeds to thrust his way on the seat because Theo surely doesn’t expect to occupy all the place lying on his back leaving Liam to sleep on the edge, but that’s exactly what Theo expects apparently because he struggles back every time Liam tries to flip him over and it soon turns into an actual fight.  

“You can’t sleep on your back, there’s not enough space!” Liam growls elbowing him violently in the ribs. Theo wriggles like a snake making funny pained sounds but he doesn’t give up his position.

“I always sleep on my back” He snarls back, shoving Liam towards the edge of the seat.

“Not now!” Liam growls gripping his sweater just as Theo shoves him again, and this time nothing saves Liam from the fall into the abyss.

As he flies in the depths of Theo’s car, uncertain of his fate, Liam still takes it as a victory: at least he managed to drag his only enemy down as well, he can feel him flying over him.

“Stop being dramatic, for fuck’s sake.” Theo’s voice mutters very close to his face.

“I’m not doing anything” Liam immediately retorts, a little annoyed because he can’t even die heroically without Theo ruining it. 

“Then open your eyes and stop pretending we’re still falling.”

“Fine.” Liam opens his eyes, finding Theo spread over him in the narrow, uncomfortable space between the seats. “Look what you did!”

“You started it!” Theo protests, manipulating the truth at his favour as he always does. Liam is just about to headbutt him, but then Theo would faint over him and Liam would be stuck there forever. So he opts for diplomacy.

“Because you wouldn’t give me space!”

“This is my truck, all the space you see is mine.” Theo lifts himself up on his arms, lightening Liam of the weight of his ridiculously muscular body. What is he even doing still there by the way? He probably wants to do push ups right there on Liam to show off. But if he thinks he can impress him he’s wrong.

“Technically, we’re both covered from the wind here.” Liam says, because it’s not that cold anymore with Theo on top of him.

Theo looks down at him, his green eyes barely visible in the dim light of the moon.

“Technically.” He agrees and then he lets himself fall down on Liam again, cutting the air from his lungs. They stay like that for awhile, breathing in silence against each others, Theo’s hair tickling Liam’s cheeks. It’s extremely painful and uncomfortable, because Liam can feel several hard objects digging their way against his back and Theo is heavy, but he also doesn’t want to move, because it actually feels okay. More than okay. 

But Liam wants to be able to walk again at some point, so eventually he confesses.

“I can’t breathe and there’s something stuck in my spine.”

Theo immediately gets up and Liam doesn’t miss his warm breath on the side of his neck or his close scent filling his nostrils, not at all. 

“On your side, asshole” He orders as they both climb back on the seat and this time Theo complies without a fight. Liam lies on his side as well, facing the back of the driver seat and finding that Theo is still breathing against his neck, since he just wrapped himself around Liam like some jellyfish.

Liam hates jellyfishes. They’re evil and ugly and they don’t have a face, so you can’t even look them in the eyes. What they have is instead a lot of tentacles and that’s stupid, because he’d never give up his face in order to have tentacles, what do they even need them for? For evil purposes of course, such as stinging people.

Liam glances furtively at Theo’s hand resting on his chest. It doesn’t sting.

“Why am I the little spoon?” He asks, frowning.

“It’s not about spooning” Theo replies immediately, not moving a muscle. “It’s about biology and sharing body heat and not freezing to death.”

“I know that, but why am I being the little biology spoon?” Liam insists.

Theo seems to need to think about it, because his answer take awhile to come.

“Because you’re short.”

Liam can’t believe he actually had to think to come up with this and he immediately frees himself from Theo’s jellyfish grip and climbs over him, pushing him and taking his place. He can’t wait for Scott and the others to come back on summer so Theo won’t be able to pretend he’s not short too anymore.

“You do the little biology spoon” He mutters settling against the backrest.   

“Yeah, whatever” Theo shrugs. “You can’t even do the big biology spoon properly. You’re supposed to hug me if we want to share our body heat.”

“I know what I’m supposed to do, I’m just getting settled. Don’t be a know-it-all.” Liam grumbles annoyed. What is it with all the pressure?   

“I’m the biology expert, not you” Theo murmurs as Liam hugs him from behind in a very human and not jellyfish way because he might not know a damn thing about biology, but he knows how to properly hug people while sleeping, unlike some others know-it-all in the car.  

“Yeah okay, but I spooned Hayden and Mason so many times, who did you spooned with, the Dread Doctors?”

“You spooned Mason.” Theo repeats sounding perplexed as he adjusts himself against Liam’s chest, like Liam hasn’t already found the perfect position, being him the spooning expert.

“Of course I spooned Mason, he’s my best friend.”

“Friends don’t spoon” Theo states with certainty, like he read it in a book and so that’s final.

“Yes they do.”

“No, just lovers do.” Theo insists and Liam rolls his eyes, because what can he expect from someone who respects expiration dates. He absently taps his fingers on Theo’s hip as the silence fills the car. 

“Well, we’re spooning.” Theo says after awhile, just as Liam presses him closer to his chest so he can steal a little more of his body heat.

“This isn’t spooning” He replies listening to Theo’s steady heartbeat. “It’s biology. You said that.”

There’s a long pause and maybe they’re going to actually sleep now, but then Theo talks again.

“I also said it wasn’t my turn to take out the garbage. Guess what.”

“So you _did_ lied!” Liam blurts indignant.

Theo just shrugs, calm. “Of course I lied, I never take out the garbage.”

Liam snorts, wishing so badly he had a recorder right now. Exposing her precious Theo to his mom would be more satisfying than winning the Lacrosse championship. But then again, she would probably accuse him of sabotaging the recording or something.

“So we _are_ spooning.” Liam realizes after awhile.

“We certainly aren’t playing golf.”

Liam snorts. “You find yourself so funny, don’t you.” 

“You clearly find me funny too, that’s why you’re hugging me.”

“You tricked me into it!” Liam protests because he’s not going to let Theo make him pass for the one who wanted an hug so badly. That wasn’t him. “You said it was biology.”

“Then why are you still spooning me?” Theo asks and Liam can literally hear him smirking.

“I’m trying to suffocate you so you die and finally shut up.” He mutters, tightening his embrace a little to prove his point. 

This time Theo actually shuts up, until he doesn’t.

“I am funny.”

“You’re not.”

For once, Theo lets him have the last word. He must be already half asleep or something.

“Well, you _can_ be funny” Liam reconsiders after awhile and Theo tenses in his arm, clearly awake. “Like, when I hit you with apples you make funny faces. Or when we watch horror movies and you keep going to the bathroom during the scary parts because you don’t want me to see you startled, or when your eyes were so red at the end of Hachiko but you actually believed you hid it so well when even David saw, and he was sleeping, that was kinda fun.” Liam intended to mention just one thing, because Theo’s ego doesn’t really need a refill, but the thoughts keep coming to his mouth like a waterfall. “Or like, when your hair are all a mess in the morning but you still manage to look like one of the cool kids at school and then you disappear into the bathroom and come out actually looking like the coolest kid, with all the gel and the styled hair, but you were actually cuter before, with the bedhead and the pyjama and the sleepy eyes and-” Liam clears his throat, embarrassment creeping out of him as he suddenly reconnects his brain to his mouth. “Like, yeah, funny.”

Theo doesn’t comment and if it wasn’t for his slightly accelerated heartbeat Liam would think he fell asleep since he’s not moving at all.

“But most of the time you’re just an asshole and you think you’re funny but you’re not” Liam quickly adds, because the last thing he needs is for Theo to start having weird thoughts on his pleasantness, which is clearly incredibly low being him so annoying and all. “Like, not at all, if I had to make a list of the ten funniest people in my life you wouldn’t even make it.”

“You would be my top one.” Theo’s barely audible whisper is so sudden and weirdly natural that Liam almost chooks on his saliva.

_“What?”_

Theo’s chest trembles a little in his arms as he chuckles softly. “We’re sleeping in the cold because you’re the kind of person who punches the shit out of car windows for no reason. Don’t sound so surprised.”

“It wasn’t for no reason and you know it.” Liam mutters, feeling the heat colouring his cheeks. “So I’m the funniest person you know?” He adds, trying to sound uninterested. Which he actually is anyway, casual conversation is a thing.

“I _just_ said that, why do you want to hear it again?”

“Because it’s the nicest thing you ever said to me” His mouth blurts before he can stop it and rest in peace casual conversation.

“I told you your apple pie was edible.” Theo points out like Liam is supposed to thank him for that.

“That’s not that nice.”

“That’s incredible nice considering how it tasted.”

“Fuck you, it was good.” Liam pinches his hip because his apple pie was _gorgeous_ , especially considering he managed to do it without apples. Theo wriggles to escape Liam’s grip but he doesn’t lose his evil tongue. 

“To serve to your enemies, sure.”

Liam sighs frustrated. “We were being nice, Theo.”

“You weren’t, you didn’t put me in your top ten.” Theo’s voice suddenly acquires a resentful note and a new smell Liam can’t quite decipher fills the car. Maybe he farted. “Who’s in it?”

“What?”

“Who’s funnier than me.” Theo insists, bitter, and Liam’s mind starts running frantically, because he doesn’t actually have a top ten.

“Err, Mason, obviously.” Theo doesn’t react at all because of course his best friend would be in his top ten if he had one, that’s just logical. “Stiles, for sure.”

Theo doesn’t seem to like this one. “Stiles, really? _Stiles.”_

Liam shrugs. “He’s fun.”

“He’s an asshole.”

“Well, you’re an asshole.”

“Who else.” Theo snarls and Liam can feel his chest vibrate under his palm, like he’s holding back a growl. He’s not going to tell him, but this is fun too, how he gets all riled up for something like this. And then they say Liam is the competitive one, ridiculous.   

“Lydia.”

“Lydia is not funny.” Theo immediately protests which is so stupid, because she’s the only one of the older pack that Theo actually likes and his heart totally just missed a beat.

“She is. She’s sassy.”

“I am sassy.”

“You’re still not in my top ten.”

“You’re so fucking rude.” Theo huffs and Liam never saw him so annoyed since the big Lord of The Rings versus Star Wars controversy. He has to bit his lower lip not to laugh at him. “Who else.”

“Malia. K-” He’s about to say Kira, but then he doesn’t. “Isaac...”

“Isaac?”

“Scott’s first beta. He lives in French now.”

“And when did you meet him?”

“I didn’t. But everyone says he’s funny.”

Liam smells the wave of rage coming from Theo right away and waits for his reaction, but he just tries to stand up without looking back.

“Where are you going” Liam giggles pulling him back and he has to do the jellyfish hug too now because Theo keeps trying to get free. “Fine, no Isaac then.” He concedes and Theo stop fidgeting like a giant snake. Liam still keeps his leg over his, just in case. “So Derek’s eyebrows, Brett...” He continues.

“Are you fucking kidding me right now?” Theo turns his head back to look at him and he genuinely looks offended now. Liam tries to looks like he’s not enjoying this as much as he is. “Brett? You _hate_ him.”

“He’s still fun.”

“He’s not funnier than me!”

“No he’s not.” Liam admits with a little smile because Theo’s head looks like it’s about to explode and break the other window.

Theo’s shoulders relaxes imperceptibly and his hair tickles Liam’s chin as he turns his neck again to throw him a gloating look. “So you’re lying.” He smirks satisfied. “You don’t actually think all those boring people are funnier than me.”

“Yes I do.”

Theo snorts, still smirking, and goes back to face the front seat, his cheek finding his place back on Liam’s basically dead forearm. They’ll probably have to amputate it in the morning, but Deaton once said that werewolves can regrow their limbs, so it’s fine. “You wouldn’t cuddle Derek’s eyebrows.”

“If I knew how to do it I would.” Liam says immediately, because Derek’s eyebrows on the other hand wouldn’t cut the blood circulation off his arm, no matter for how long they’d rest on it. Of course then people would ask him why his arms are suddenly so hairy and he would have an hard time explaining it, while nobody would confuse Theo’s head for a part of his arm.

“You wouldn’t cuddle Stiles.” Theo says and Liam is happy to be distracted from his increasingly confusing thoughts.

“No, I wouldn’t” He agrees, because _eww_. “And it’s not like he would like to cuddle with me anyway.” He adds after a second, because Stiles would probably prefer to cuddle with Derek’s eyebrows. “Unlike other people.”

“Who?” Theo grunts immediately.

Liam snorts quietly. “Oh, I don’t know, people who I’m currently cuddling with.”

Theo is silent for a second, then he winces.

“Oh. You mean me. Like, us.” He says like he just solved a mystery. Then he shrugs, nonchalant. “Yeah, no, I don’t like it either. It’s just biology.”

Liam tightens his arms around him.

“You love biology.”

“Yeah.” Theo says slowly after awhile. “Do you?”

It’s a stupid question, because Liam hates biology and Theo knows it.

He inhales deeply, breathing his scent. 

“Yeah. Me too.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

For the first time in months, Theo is awakened by the insistent beating on the window of his truck and by an annoying light pointed right in his face. He’s used to it and his first reaction is the same as always, raise his hand towards the officer and assure him that he’s leaving, because in that damn town going through a difficult time is illegal apparently. It’s so fucking annoying that they keep doing that, sometimes even actively looking for his truck to stare at him with their judging eyes, like they expect him to just _stop_ being homeless. It’s annoying and frustrating and sometimes Theo feels their eyes on him as he sleeps even when they’re not actually there and when he occasionally manages to sleep until morning the sunlight on his lowered eyelids feels like one of their torch and provides him an awakening just as much abrupt.

It’s exhausting but as he opens his eyes shielding them with his hand he has the ‘ _I’m leaving’_ already on his tongue, because it’s his routine, except, he suddenly remembers, that it’s not anymore. It hasn’t been his routine for months now and the words get stuck in his throat as he meets the officer’s eyes, glaring at him from the front door window. Theo is confused because this is not him anymore, he sleeps in a bed now and he has breakfast with Liam every morning and he’s not homeless, he lives in a big house with three other people, he has a real bed and the confusion is still there, but the fright is just so much stronger, because of course this is his life, of course he sleeps in his truck, of course he’s delusional enough to dream a life he has never done anything to deserve and expect it not to vanish at sunrise.

Theo always hated sleeping, even before, because that’s when you lower your guard and no matter what, you’re not able to keep your mind in check. Every hope and every need and every desire, everything just flows free and you’re left to deal with it in the morning, when all there’s left is the judging look on the officer’s eyes and the scared smell of your own disappointment.  

“What the hell, do you need to dazzle us with that thing? You think we’re going to drive better if you _blind_ us first?” Theo winces surprised at the irritated familiar voice next to him. Liam hardly slips himself out of the tangle of limbs they at some point became and sits down pouting, his thigh still pressed against Theo’s, like a fragment of dream not yet crushed by reality. “Okay, okay, fine, we’re leaving.” He mutters rubbing his sleepy eyes and managing to glaring daggers at the officer at the same time. “Fucking robots.”

That’s when he notices Theo’s shocked stare on him.

“What.” He snaps because the sun is not even fully out yet and Liam was never the friendly one in the morning. And Theo knows that, he knows it because it wasn’t a dream. Theo is so relieved that when he remembers that he’s supposed to answer, Liam is already sniffing the air. “Why do you smell scared?” Liam frowns and then he glances at the officer starting the car a few meters from them. “Wait, did _he_ startle you so much?” He chuckles, amusement clear in his eyes. Theo never struggled with claws control, but his fingertips itch so bad right now. “Dirty conscience anyone? You thought he was going to fine you for all the garbage you produce, didn’t you. He should have. Or are you afraid of robo- _hey!_ ”

Theo didn’t _mean_ to elbow him in the ribs, he was just quickly getting up from the seat and Liam’s ribs just happened to be in his way. He didn’t mean it, but he still enjoys it a lot. Shutting the door closed so hard when he got out of the truck, that he meant it. It’d probably feel less stupid if he didn’t have to get back in the car again just two seconds later, just in the driver seat this time. Liam, who’s still complaining about his manners, has barely the time to close the passenger seat door before Theo steps on the gas.

“What’s wrong with you?” He murmurs, throwing him a confused look.

Theo keeps his eyes on the road. “Nothing’s wrong, we’re going home.” He says coldly.

“Yeah, I noticed that, but why are you mad?”

“I’m not mad.” Theo says, incredibly mad.

If Liam listened to his heartbeat he doesn’t comment on it. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Liam stays quiet for awhile but Theo can still feel his eyes on the side of his face. He’s not surprised when he hears his voice again.

“Is it because I said he should have fined you? I’m pretty sure they can’t fine you for that. Mrs Jenkins probably makes more garbage than you anyway.”

“I _said_ I am not mad.” Theo repeats and this time it’s an actual growl.

Liam receives the message and stops bothering him until Theo parks in front of the Geyers house, immediately reaching for the door handle. That’s when Liam reveals the plan he clearly plotted during their silent road and climbs on him. Just like that, legs dangling from the sides of the seat and ass resting on Theo’s thighs, like a freaking monkey or something.  

“I’m not letting you out until you tell me why you’re mad at me.” He declares victorious, his back uncomfortably pressed against the wheel and his eyes fixed on Theo’s.

Theo considers just catapulting him in the outer space, but then he folds his arms across his chest and looks stubbornly out of the window to his left, sighing. Liam will just get bored eventually, he never had the biggest span of attention.

He doesn’t. Time passes and Liam just keeps staring at him, while Theo’s neck slowly starts to ache for the prolonged torsion. Nothing interesting is even going on out of the window, all he can see from his position is a fucking three and the front of Mrs Jenkins’s house. She is going to be confused if she walks out to find them like this.

After an indefinite amount of time, Liam adjusts himself better on his thighs and then he slowly leans closer, resting his chin on Theo’s tense shoulder. Theo turns his head slightly to his right, feeling Liam’s soft hair tickling his ear and the side of his neck. Liam’s chest sings the regular rhythm of his breathing brushing against his own and Theo lets himself slowly relax under the warm of Liam’s body.

They stay like this for a long time and Liam not once shows impatience, which is why at the end Theo hears himself talking. “They always woke me up like that” He says and Liam tenses just a little against him, turning his head to look at him but without lifting his chin. “When I was sleeping in my truck.” Liam’s thumb keeps drawing little circles on his knuckles and Theo can’t remember when he started holding his hand. “I thought I was there again, that I just dreamt... everything.”

Liam’s breath is warm against his neck as he speaks. “Well, you didn’t.”

Theo snorts softly. “Yeah no shit.”

“And you don’t need to keep a pillow here” Liam continues ignoring him, as if they didn’t just literally need that pillow that same night. Theo is about to point that out, but Liam lifts his head and brings his eyes in front of his, pressing their foreheads together. “Because everytime you’ll have to sleep in your truck, you’ll just use me as your pillow. Cause I’ll sleep here too.”

His heart is steady and it doesn’t miss a beat, but Theo’s does.

He leans forward and presses his lips on Liam’s and when he kisses him back Theo knows it’s the reality because his stolen heart would never be capable of dreaming something so close to happiness.

 

 

“You need an invitation before sleeping in other people’s car, you know” Theo smiles against Liam’s lips when they broke apart.  

“You better invite me then, because I’ll just break your others windows otherwise” Liam smirks and Theo kisses him again, because the truth is that Theo is going to break his truck windows himself as long as Liam lets him do this.

 

 

 


End file.
